


Kissing The Scarred

by kurtwagnerok



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Almost Kissing, Angst, Jealousy, Jean is a matchmaker, Kinda internalized homophobia, Kurt Wagner centric, M/M, More almost kissing, Pietro Is Understanding, Pining, Platonic Hugging??, Religion, Sad, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm, Slow Burn, Strawberries, Swearing, but not really, kurt centric, religious practices, right in the feels
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-16 09:08:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7261837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurtwagnerok/pseuds/kurtwagnerok
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every mark on Kurt's face reveals a piece of his story, but he had never had someone to share it with. Not until Pietro.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Afraid|PS 112:7

**Author's Note:**

> This occurs two weeks after the Apocalypse battle.

It was just Pietro and Kurt. They were sitting in the courtyard, Kurt crouching and Pietro laying down with his legs spread out. They were bored out of their minds. Scott and Jubilee were stuck inside cleaning the kitchen because it was their job yesterday and they both unknowingly decided that the other would be fine without them. Jean was with the Professor receiving private training, but it wasn't really private since they all knew that her mutation was the most volatile and that the training Mystique gave them wasn't adequate enough. Ororo was at the hairdresser because the hair of the sides of her head were growing in and she didn't like letting them get out of control because they were tacky. So it was just Pietro and Kurt.

Pietro was still recovering from his broken leg, and the heavy cast prevented him from using his mutation. Kurt was still extremely lethargic from overusing his powers the during the battle with Apocalypse so he was limited to doing certain things. Since they were both the most injured this often left them both in each other's company. Kurt didn't mind—he found Pietro interesting. Pietro didn't mind because, well...he might have a tiny crush on Kurt. The blue mutant was cute and he was really really nice to Pietro—he was really really nice to everyone and it turns out they liked the same music.

So right now as Kurt was crouched and Pietro was splayed out like a starfish, he had Michael Jackson's Billie Jean playing on the radio between. Pietro didn't know why he liked the song so much because it gave him major vibes of Erik denying Pietro as his son if he ever got the guts to tell him, but he did. Kurt just really liked any Michael Jackson song (Pietro was planning to buy the album for him). Kurt's favorite part was coming up and like clockwork, Pietro's eyes went to the blue mutants face and Kurt began bellowing out the lyrics.

"For forty days and forty nights..."

Pietro's eyes traced over the sharp jawline and Kurt's plump lips (Pietro didn't want to kiss him okay) that were slightly darker than the rest of his skin, the curly piece of hair that fell between his eyes—he hadn't straightened it in days—and his yellow eyes that squinted as he continued to sing loudly.

"Cause we dance on the floor in the round!" Kurt sung, he even did his own backup vocals. Pietro was still committing every detail of Kurt's face into his memory, and wow Kurt had long eyelashes. Pietro couldn't help but think that the blue mutant was so beautiful, not that he'd tell him that—he could barely tell his own dad that he's his son. Pietro's eyes went from Kurt's lashes to the raised scar underneath his eye.

If there was one thing that always mesmerized Pietro about Kurt was his scars or marks or whatever they were. How did he get them? Was he born with them? Were they part of his mutation? Pietro's eyes followed the curve of the one under his eye until he was staring into Kurt's eyes, and when did he stop singing?

"You know it's rude to stare." Kurt said, but he wasn't angry. He was smiling. The grin reaching his eyes, and Pietro was going to smile back but one of the marks right on the edge pulled up with Kurt's lips.

"Did it hurt?" Pietro blurts out, and he would run away in embarrassment but fuck it he already said it and he really wanted to know and he also couldn't because of the huge cast on his leg.

"When I fell from heaven, I believe you told me that one already." Kurt says with a laugh.

Pietro shakes his head, "Nah, man, your markings or whatever."

"My..." Kurt slides his finger down one of them, he stopped laughing and his lips tightened. Now Pietro felt like a dick, he should've known better than to bring them up. Kurt gets this far away look.

"Look, I'm sorry I asked, you don't have to answer." Pietro says, putting a hand on Kurt's thigh. Kurt's head snaps towards his head and he stares like he didn't know what was going on, then he looks at Pietro and smiles again like a big dope.

"Nein, it is okay." Kurt pats Pietro's hand.

Pietro blushes and pulls it away, then he sits up because this must mean that Kurt is going to tell him about them, right?

He's right because Kurt starts with, "You know I am Catholic, ja?"

Pietro just nods.

"Well the markings are for each of my sins. Abschaffen..." Kurt taps his chin like he does when he's looking for the right word in English, " _Abolish,_ ja, abolish my sins."

"Sins? Dude, you're like a literal angel, how could you sin?" Pietro asks, incredulously. His eyes are wide in disbelief. Kurt of all people, is the last person that Pietro would ever call a sinner. He once saved a nest of birds cause it was raining and ended up getting soaked himself.

Kurt just laughed, but it wasn't his usual happy carefree laugh he actually sounded bitter, like someone pissed in his black coffee. Pietro decided that he didn't like that laugh, not at all.

"I don't know if I would call myself an angel, maybe Lucifer," Kurt says, "But yes, sins, one for every that I committed. It is only right to give myself the marks, I learned that it was apart of my religion."

"Wait, you do them yourself?" Pietro yells and when Kurt flinches at his tone, he says again this time quieter, "You do them yourself?"

"Yes, I tried to get my sister to do them but she refused."

Pietro doesn't ask about his sister.

Kurt sighs and traces the one under his eye, the one that Pietro was focused on the most. It was a curl that led into a cross. Kurt sighs again, "This one..."

"You don't have to tell me, really man."

Kurt shakes his head, "It is okay," he repeats, "This was my first one, I wasn't very good at it yet, my hand wouldn't stop shaking and the knife slipped once because I was sweating."

Pietro finally sees how out of all of them, this one was jagged unlike the matching one of the other side of his face. He can't get over the face that Kurt used a knife on his face, more than once.

"Why?" Pietro asks.

"I was angst," Kurt says and the turns purple, "I mean afraid, I was afraid."

"Afraid of what?" Pietro asks.

"People," Kurt says like that should explain but then he sighed, "I decided to become devoted. I used all my money from last night's show to buy a small bible, I read it back and forth. I knew every word, every story, everything that you shouldn't do. I knew that to be devoted I would need to go to church and...I was afraid of how they would look at me, how they would view me. I look like the devil, how could I walk into church and expect to be accepted."

"Kurt..."

"In the bible, it says that one should no be afraid of people or circumstances. I was afraid of  _both_. I-I was afraid of people not accepting me, I was afraid of myself. I was afraid of walking into the church and...and I was..." Kurt says, his eyes are glassy and there are unshed tears.

Pietro doesn't think and just grabs his three-fingered hand and intertwining them. Kurt stares at him.

"I was afraid." Kurt's grip tightens around Pietro's, "And I cut too deep, and I bled so much but afterwards, I felt...better. I felt _gut_."

Pietro knows that gut means good. How could Kurt hurt himself and still felt good afterwards.

"I was no longer afraid because marking myself, I could get rid of my sins," Kurt smiled, "But I didn't go to church, it just wasn't something I was ready for."

After that they didn't talk for a while because Heat of the Moment by Asia was playing and Kurt really liked this song. They were still holding hands, and Pietro felt that they connected on different level. He felt like he knew Kurt a little better because this time when he looked at Kurt's face...

"'Cause it was the heat of the moment telling me what your heart meant the heat of the moment shone in your eyes!" Kurt sung and he lifted his and Pietro's hands high as he belted out the lyrics.

Pietro looked over his lips and this time he didn't have a problem with wanting to kiss Kurt.


	2. Brother|Mt 5:22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pietro is glad he didn't bet any actual money because Kurt is really good.

Once again it was the two of them, Kurt and Pietro. Pietro and Kurt. They were kinda attached at the hip these days. Today, Jubilee and Ororo went to go buy plants since that was something Storm has been obsessed with doing, she said that the soil back home was never good for gardening, Jubilee tagged along because those two oddly enough become fast friends despite being near opposite. Scott and Jean were on a date, but not a date because they were too romantically awkward to actually call it a date. So today it was just Kurt and Pietro. Pietro and Kurt.

They were both seated on the couch, and Pietro had his legs spread out and thankfully cast free. Apparently along with being fast at moving, he was also a fast healer. However, he couldn't go anywhere or use his powers because Hank was still monitoring his condition and didn't want him to put any stress on his leg. So Pietro was stuck to the house, but Kurt...

Kurt was next to him and the blue boy had his head back and his eyes closed. Pietro knew he wasn't sleep because his tail was flicking next to him, and not that he watches Kurt sleep or anything but he knew that when he was sleep his tail didn't move like that. Kurt was fully cleared by Hank to leave the house and teleport as he pleases but he still decided to be with Pietro and basically do nothing. He could be with Jubilee and Ororo or just out doing his own Kurt thing, but he was here with Pietro. It's not like Pietro didn't want to go anywhere or do anything, it's just that Hank had this weird sixth sense and somehow knew when Pietro was leaving (believe him, he tried multiple time). It really meant a lot to him that Kurt was going to stay with him until he was cleared to run as fast and as much as he could.

If Pietro didn't have a crush on Kurt before, well he surely did now. He always thought he was cool looking, and that turned into him thinking that Kurt had a really nice face, and then somehow nice face turned into really beautiful face (not that he'd ever admit to that). Not to mention Kurt was caring, smart, super fucking cool, and just overall sweet. And then the whole thing with his markings...

Pietro just really likes Kurt, but he still doesn't understand him.

"You know you don't have to be here, right?" Pietro says. He looks at Kurt and the blue mutant cracks one eyes open then closes it then he smiles. Pietro also really likes his smile too.

"I like being with you." Kurt says.

Pietro's definitely not blushing, but he does say, "You're weird."

Kurt laughs and finally opens his eyes to stare at Pietro, then he does that head tilt thing when he's questioning something, "Do you not want me here?"

Pietro sits up straight and shakes his head, "Nah, bro, I didn't say that."

"Then there is no problem, right?" Kurt says, mocking Pietro.

Pietro pushes him.

The two of them sit in silence. It's not awkward, surprisingly. Pietro usually doesn't do well with quiet, but he doesn't mind being quiet with Kurt—at least not for a short amount of time but he's starting to get bored. Before he can say anything, Kurt jumps up.

"Woah! What?" Pietro looks at him. Kurt is grinning.

"Do you know of kümmelblättchen?" Kurt asks.

Pietro raises a silver eyebrow, "I'm not German dude." his dad is but he doesn't really want Kurt to know that.

Kurt shakes his head like of course he's not and says, "It is a game. You have three card and you have to find one of the cards after they," Kurt shakes his hands wildly, "are moved around and-"

"Three card monte?" Pietro interrupts.

Kurt wrinkles his nose, "Three card who? Who is Monte?"

"That's what it's called in English. The kumalblachen or whatever." Pietro explains.

Kurt snorts, "Three card _monte_ is a stupid name," he sounds mildly disgusted, "And it is kümmelblättchen." he corrects Pietro because frankly he butchered the hell out of that word.

"It's easy to say." Pietro says.

Kurt laughs, "Wirscher."

"What does that-"

Kurt teleports out. Pietro stares at the purple cloud, where he once was, and for some reason he feels sad, he should've known Kurt would get tired of him eventually. He can be really annoying sometimes. Now Kurt is going to be mad at him and they're going to stop being friends, and Ororo is going to come after him because she adores him—everyone adores Kurt he's perfect!

**BAMF!**

Kurt is standing in front of him again and Pietro blushes because he was about literally cry because he thought Kurt stopped being his friend, he's such a baby. Kurt is holding a white box and when the blue mutant moves closer, he realizes that it's a deck of cards. Kurt looks over to the right and teleports there, and starts dragging the coffee table until it's in front of Pietro then he sits on the floor on other side. He rests his elbows on the coffee table and looks Pietro in his eyes, and yep he's blushing because Kurt also has really nice eyes.

"Do you have anything to wette?" Kurt asks, "I mean...wager."

Pietro stares at him but then Kurt starts to shrink back, and he turns away and begins digging through his pockets. He's wearing sweat pants because when he tried putting on jeans this morning, his leg twinged with pain and he decided that he could still look good in sweat pants. Pietro pulls out everything in his pants. A bunch of now and laters, some quarters, one dollar, paper stars, and his goggles.

While he was emptying his pockets, Kurt had taken out three cards and bent them in the middle slightly. He took out a two of hearts, an ace of spades, and 7 of hearts. He flipped them all over until on the ace was facing up and then he looked at what Pietro took out.

"Your goggles?" Kurt asks.

"Nah, I need those." Pietro puts his goggles back in his pocket. Kurt put the pile of candy, paper stars, and money in the middle. Then he cleared his throat.

"Zusammenkommen! Zusammenkommen!" Kurt gestured towards an imaginary crowd, "Herr, would you like participate in a friendly game of kümmelblättchen?" he asked Pietro.

Playing along, Pietro shrugged, "Sure why not?"

Kurt held up the ace, "All you do is find this card, and you win!"

Pietro smirked, "And if I don't find it?"

"I really like now and laters." Kurt grinned and then he placed the ace face down.

Pietro knew this was going to be easy. Not only could he run fast and heal fast, but his everything else was fast. So he doubted Kurt could move the cards fast enough to confuse him. He smirked and leaned back.

Kurt began moving the card. Left, right, right, left. Pietro thought he was going to stop but then he got faster and Pietro was impressed but he still knew where the ace was. After about twenty seconds of shuffling the cards, Kurt stopped and then smiled sweetly at Pietro.

"Where is the card?" 

Pietro tapped the card in the middle. He knew that's where it was. "You know you almost got me for sec-"

"Oh so sorry." Kurt said. He had flipped the card in the middle over and it was the 7 of hearts.

"Wha...how?" Pietro said loudly.

Kurt shrugged and then he dragged Pietro's bet over to him.

"No fair, you cheated, let's go again." Pietro said, sitting forward.

"Are you sure herr?" Kurt asked, looking smug.

"Yeah I want to win back my stuff." Pietro said. He didn't really care much about the junk but from years of being exceptionally good at video games, he developed a competitiveness and he didn't like losing.

Kurt flipped the card back over and shuffled them again.

*

Six games later, Pietro still hasn't found the ace and Kurt was now chewing on the candy and throwing paper stars at Pietro, who had his arms folded indignantly. He had focused and focused but he still couldn't find the damn ace. Pietro is glad he didn't bet any actual money because Kurt is really good.

"You want to know my secret?" Kurt asked, his cheek full of now and laters which he chewed through easily with his fangs.

"So you were cheating!" Pietro pointed a finger at his face.

Kurt shook his head, "I never said I wasn't going to use my powers."

"How did you use your powers?" Pietro asks.

Kurt moves the cards, still nestling the candy in his cheek, and then he pauses and moves them again. This time Pietro see the little trail of purple smoke following his hand after he paused. Kurt stops and then smiles.

"You little cheater!" Pietro says, but he's grinning because that's actually really cool.

"Not cheating." Kurt says and then he swallows the candy.

"That's so cool." Pietro says, and then he moves closer across the table until he's nearly nose to nose with Kurt. Pietro doesn't want to be creepy but he can smell Kurt, and he smells nice. Like sugar and that scent that always follows him after he teleports. Pietro looks into his eyes and then down to his lips. Kurt also has really nice lips and there's a mark on his chin that Pietro looks at, he wants to kiss it.

Kurt notices his staring and pulls back, and covers the bottom half of his face with his hand.

Pietro moves back and realizes that Kurt thought he was staring at his scar on his chin. He reaches a hand out but stops. Kurt's eyes have that glassy look again.

"My brother Stephan..." Kurt says, and he rubs the mark on his chin, "He was good with cards. He taught me to be good with cards. He was the one that helped me learn how to do that."

Pietro nods.

"This one," Kurt taps his chin, "I got because of him."

Pietro's eyes widen, "He did that to you?"

"No!" Kurt shakes his head, "No, he never, no. I once read that you shouldn't get angry with your brother, and I-I..."

Pietro, like last time, takes Kurt's hand and squeezes it, but his eyes never leave Kurt's face.

"When I became good with cards, my mother, she praised me. She told me how proud of me she was, and Stephan, he didn't like that," Kurt rubs at his eyes with his other hand, "He told me that I was just a freak and our mother pitied me, that she didn't really love me. I knew he was angry and that he didn't mean it, he said mean things a lot, but never had he said...that I was unloved."

Pietro squeezed his hand tighter, "Your brother is a douche."

Kurt shakes his head again, "He is not, he just felt like our mother loved me more, which wasn't true, but I understand. I just didn't understand until... I was so angry with him and I told him that I wished he was not my brother. Such anger is sinful and I deserved to gain this mark because it was wrong. I love my brother and I know he loves me too."

Pietro notices that Kurt says loves. His brother was still around then. Why wasn't he here with Kurt? Why wasn't Kurt with him? Why was Kurt here? He doesn't ask any of those questions though because it's not the right time to ask and he didn't know if it was his place to ask.

"Dude, you don't deserve to hurt yourself." Pietro says.

"I am not hurting myself." Kurt says defiantly.

"Look, I'm not the most religious person and I definitely don't have a brother, but I know I ca-" Pietro looks at Kurt, whose eyes are glassy with tears, "I know that what he said was wrong and you were just acting in the moment. It doesn't mean you deserve this." he says, tapping Kurt's chin with his finger. His hand doesn't leave Kurt's face. He really wants to kiss Kurt. He wants to kiss him till Kurt forgets about all his sins. Pietro moves in closer, but then stops. He shouldn't take advantage of Kurt like that.

Kurt slips his hand from Pietro's and pats it, "Thank you Pietro."

"What?" Pietro says, "You didn't call me Peter?"

"Peter isn't your name, is it?" Kurt says tilting his head.

"No it's just, people usually can't pronounce Pietro."

"I am German. I can pronounce anything." Kurt grins.

Pietro blushes and he doesn't really know what to do with himself or with the beautiful blue boy who he really wants to kiss right now, so he just pushes Kurt.

Kurt just laughs, "Wirsher."

Pietro doesn't know what that means but coming from Kurt's mouth, he doesn't really care to know what it means. Kurt is a different kind of special.

One that Pietro really likes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation(s):  
> Wirsher - Jerk, Wanker  
> Zusammenkommen - Gather round


	3. Conceit|Mk 7:22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt doesn't know how to take compliments. Pietro doesn't know how to stop complimenting Kurt.

The wind roared as Scott down the highway. They were going strawberry picking—it was Ororo's idea, and she even cleared all the clouds because she had been looking forward to this for days since Jean showed her the ad for strawberry picking for five dollars. Jubilee also wanted to go because they were selling pumpkins and she wanted to make a "bitchin' jack o'lantern even though it was nowhere near halloween (Jubilee said that you were always one day away from halloween). Scott and Jean were tagging along because honestly they did better in a group of people rather than on their own. Pietro was glad to get out of the house, now that he was cleared by Hank. And Kurt, well Kurt just wanted to be with his friends.

It was kind of weird for them in the car. They had to vote on who got the front seat and who was driving. The only persons with a license were Scott, Jean, and Pietro. So they drew straws for who gets to drive (Kurt keeps a ton of different size straws in his jacket for some reason). Scott won, but they were all thankful Pietro didn't win because he had a tendency to speed or the more dangerous version of speeding. After that they all drew straws for who got to sit up front, and Scott grinned when it was Jean but then stopped because they were all looking at him knowingly.

So Ororo, Jubilee, Pietro, and Kurt were stuck in the back. They all argued—minus Kurt who didn't care about seating—about who got the middle seat. Scott suggested that someone sit on someone's lap. Kurt said he didn't mind because he weighed like nothing. Pietro shook his head furiously because he was not going to sit in anyone's lap, so did Ororo. Jubilee was the smallest but she really wanted the middle seat. They all played rock, paper, scissors which is confusing with three people, while Scott and Jean looked at them amused. In the end, Jubilee got the middle seat because she's very aggressive when it comes to rock, paper, scissors. Pietro was behind Scott and he kicked at his seat every few seconds to mess with him. Ororo was behind Jean and she had her arms wrapped around Kurt's waist who was seated on her lap and didn't have a care in the world.

Scott took an exit that led into a forested area and he looked at the sign that said  _Strawberry and Pumpkin Farm! Only five dollars!_. They finally arrived and Pietro kicked hard at Scott's seat just for good measure before getting out of the car first. Scott was prepared to go deck him but Jean just put a hand on his arm and he calmed down. Kurt teleported from the car and looked around excitedly at the rows of strawberries. Jubilee grinned when she saw the pumpkins. Ororo just nodded appreciatively.

"Yo Roro! You got the money because I'm broke bro." Pietro said. The only money he had was taken from him by Kurt when they were playing three-card monte, and all Kurt had spent it on was earrings as if he need more. 

Ororo rolled her eyes and walked to the teller. An old woman who sat at a wooden desk, she looked at the Ororo's hair then the rest of them and smiled. They were thankful that she didn't have anything "rude" to say about their ragtag group. While Ororo payed the woman, Pietro stood next to Kurt whose face had turned a light purple. He was smiling and looking at the trees with his mouth open in awe.

Pietro stepped up next to him and chuckled, "You've never seen a tree before?" he joked.

Kurt laughed, "Nein, it is not that. It just reminds me of home."

"I took you for a country kid." Pietro says, "I don't really do nature and stuff."

"But it is all so beautiful, how can you not _do it_?" Kurt said aghast.

Pietro shrugs, "Nah, _you're_  beautiful. _This_ is boring, I need more visual excitement."

Kurt's head snaps to him, "You think I'm beautiful?"

Pietro's ears turn red and he turns so his back is facing Kurt. He didn't realize that he said that, and now Kurt was going to think he was weird or he was going to figure out that he basically had a crush on him. "What are you talking about dude? Ha, I didn't say that." he laughed loudly to disguise the shakiness in his voice. A three-fingered hand came up on Pietro's shoulder, and he peeked around to see Kurt smiling and blushing?

"Thank you Pietro," Kurt says and rubs the back of his neck sheepishly, "But I am not beautiful."

Pietro turned to him fully now, "You shut your blue mouth!" he said it like he was personally offended.

"It is true. How can I be beautiful when I look like this?" Kurt gestured to himself with a grimace.

"Dude, you're like gorgeous!" Pietro said. He didn't know where this confidence to suddenly admit his appreciativeness over Kurt's appearance came from but it probably had to do with really not liking Kurt putting himself down. 

Kurt laughed, like really laughed. He laughed like Pietro had told him the greatest joke ever, "You're very funny Pietro."

Pietro stared open-mouthed at Kurt who had walked away to join Ororo who had bought tickets and was now heading the strawberry patches. He ran to catch up, and he was by Kurt's side again but he was a bit speechless. How could Kurt think he was joking about that, did he really think so little of himself? 

Ororo handed them all baskets and then she got this intense look on her face, "Okay listen up, we're here to get the most and the best strawberries. There is a lot of competition but we have the advantage, we're mutants."

Scott raised his hand and flinched when she turned her glowering eye on him, "But the Professor said-"

"This is urgent!" Ororo said. 

Scott could swear that he heard thundering. 

Jubilee elbowed him, "She gets really serious about strawberries."

Scott nodded, "I can tell."

Ororo sent out pairs to different areas. Jean and Scott were together and took the middle, Jean had already picked five fat red strawberries and some people were muttering to each other about the floating fruit. Ororo had grabbed Jubilee and went running to left, the girl's yellow jack fluttering as she struggled to keep up with a determined Storm. So that left Pietro and Kurt who were clearly the best team, except for the fact that Pietro still felt awkward about complimenting Kurt.

He did have to admit that they went pretty well together. Pietro had already cleared one row of the patch and his basket was full, a group of people were staring at the empty row in wonder. Kurt's was really full as he just kept teleporting from place to place, using his tail to hold his basket while using both hands to grab as many as he could—he was afraid of what Ororo would say if he brought back anything less than satisfactory but Pietro knew that she wouldn't ever get mad at Kurt since he was like her favorite.

Pietro had run next to Kurt but the blue boy was intently focused on gather more strawberries. Pietro didn't know what to say. What could he say without sounding like some lovesick weirdo. He sighed and said, "Kurt."

"Hm?" Kurt said idly still picking fruit.

"About before, you know I wasn't joking right?" Pietro says.

Kurt actually did stop this time and he tilted his head at Pietro, "Are you sure?"

"Yeah man," Pietro sighed and gathered up his imaginary courage, "This is going to sound totally lame but I think you're the most beautiful person I know. Your skin, your hair, fuck dude _your eyes_!"

"Pietro..."

"Like you're fucking hot, and during training when you do those back flips and and like yeah. And your markings, they're one of the most prettiest things about you cause they just tell me so much about you and you're so unique and you're just and like and when you smile I just lose it. I know I sound like a total dork but yeah, I don't know how you could think you're not beautiful." Pietro says in one breath and finally stops his rambling. His entire face is red and he's looking down at his silver shoes—when did that scuff get there—he can't look up and see Kurt's face even tough he really wants to.

He finally does look up though because they're standing there in silence, but just when he does he gets an armful of Kurt. The blue mutant is hugging him tight and he has his head in the crook of Pietro's neck, and Pietro feels something wet. 

Kurt is crying.

Kurt is crying while hugging him.

Kurt is hugging him.

Pietro's brain is going through a sensory overload and he doesn't know what to do. So he doesn't hug back. Kurt notices this and pulls away, and that snaps Pietro out of his trance. His arms wrap around Kurt's waist and pulls him in tight. Their chests are flush to one another. Pietro rests his head on Kurt's shoulder, and Kurt rests his head in Pietro's neck. Both their baskets are forgotten on the ground. It's just them two. Kurt is sobbing lowly and Pietro reaches a hand up to rub at Kurt's head, and this just makes the blue boy cry harder. Pietro never thought hugging Kurt would be something he needed.

For what seems likes hours, but is only minutes, they just hold each other. Pietro's arm around Kurt's waist and the other petting his head. Kurt has his arms around Pietro's neck, and he has stopped crying.

"It is wrong." Kurt mumbles into Pietro's neck.

"What?"

Kurt pulls away and Pietro's stares into his glassy eyes. They're bright yellow and Pietro really likes them, just not the tears that clung to his eyelashes. Kurt rubs at his eyes and Pietro realizes that he still has an arm around his waist but he doesn't really mind it.

"It is wrong to be arrogant. Prideful. Stolz." Kurt closes his eyes, "To be proud."

"That's bullshit!" Pietro says, "There's nothing wrong with being arrogant, look at me, I'm great!"

Kurt smiled, "Not for me."

"I don't get it," Pietro says confused, "Why?"

Kurt takes Pietro's hand this isn't around his waist and pressed it against the mark on the right side of his forehead, one of the larger ones. It was intricate. Pietro is assuming that it took him a lot of time. His hands follow the curve of it and Kurt sighs.

"I had finally grown happy with myself, just a little bit. When my sister would tell me that I looked hübsch I actually believed her. When people would stare I actually thought to myself that it was because I looked...nice." Kurt smiles to himself, "But then I read that arrogance is one of the things that makes a man evil and unclean, I do not want to be like that. And also there was a person who I trusted and they told me that I would never be beautiful because of how I look. They told me that I was the devil."

Pietro was seething, he wanted to find whoever dared say this to Kurt and just make them hurt like they made him hurt.

"How can you trust someone like that?" Pietro asks.

"They were my first friend. I trust too easily." Kurt smiles self-depreciatingly. 

"Yeah you're too damn nice." Pietro says.

"It is a small price to pay to be nice." Kurt says, chastising. 

Pietro just hugs him again because he can and says, "I get that this is your religion and I understand but fuck that shit man. You're beautiful and you're you. And yeah, you look like the devil—a hot one by the way—but you've got the heart of angel or whatever. You're far from evil and if you want you can be a arrogant and as egotistic as you want with me."

Kurt hugs him back.

Pietro really likes hugging Kurt. He's going to add it to the list of things that he likes about Kurt.

"I am glad we are friends."

Pietro likes to imagine the subtext in that. He likes to imagine that maybe this will turn into something more between him and Kurt. Something more than friends. But if he was being honest, he doesn't mind what they have.

The two eventually let go of each other and grabbed their abandoned strawberries and went back to join the rest of the group. Ororo had nodded them and then turned around and drilled into Scott who had the least out of all of them. Pietro and Kurt laughed. 

They also stood a little closer to each other than normal but they didn't notice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation(s):  
> Stolz - Proud  
> Hübsch - Pretty, cute


	4. Drinking|Tim 3:3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt doesn't want to be tempted. Pietro, however, is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait but it is here and it is done. I feel iffy about this chapter so let me know what you think. Enjoy!

It was Saturday evening at the Xavier Institute. Pietro was watching some cooking show and at first glance he looked bored but in fact he was **very** enamored because he was **very** bored. Storm was watching the cooking show as well and every second she would make a dissatisfied grunt because the woman would say that all you needed was salt and pepper. Scott and Jean were playing go fish on the other sofa, and Scott hasn't won any rounds. It was probably because Jean was cheating and reading his mind, but also because Scott is terrible at go fish. Kurt was next to Pietro and he was reading a (questionable at best) magazine with a blonde woman on the cover. Pietro was trying very hard to focus on the show instead of the tail that brushing against his leg.

"Man, I'm bored." Pietro finally said, "And this woman can't cook, all she uses is salt and pepper."

Storm threw her hands up exasperated, "Finally someone says it!"

Scott looked up from his hand of cards, "You can play with us," he was eager to get away from Jean's ferocious card playing and he mouthed  _please_ to Ororo who just smirked.

"Scott, you do know I can read minds right?" Jean asked with a delicate eyebrow raised.

Before Scott could answer, the all turned towards the hallway. A loud clickclacking filled the room over the woman's voice on the tv. Jubilee ran into the lounge room waving a piece of paper frantically.

"What's up Jubes?" Pietro asked.

Jubilee grinned, her pigtails flying with their own energy, then she held up the flyer, "My friend is throwing a party, it's gonna be super fun! She said I could invite some friends and she also said mutants are allowed!"

"Party?" Kurt voiced, "I've never been to an American party."

"I don't know if this is safe, we still don't really have control..." Scott said but trailed off when Jubilee glared at him.

"Scott, just because you're the self-appointed leader doesn't mean you have to be so stiff." Jubille snorted which seemed like a noise that shouldn't be coming from a girl in a flourescent yellow dress, pink jacket, and impossibly high heels.

"I think it will be fun." Ororo said.

"Yeah Scotty, live a little, besides you're just going to get your ass kicked by Jean." Pietro said.

Jean smiled, "Let's go. Beating Scott is starting to get boring."

"Hey!" Scott said, but they ignored him.

"Yes let's go." Kurt said.

"Guys."

Everyone still ignored Scott, who finally resigned, he hasn't had fun since the Professor has unwittingly assigned him leader of the team. He was down for a party.

Jubilee looked at all of them and shook her head, "No, you can't go looking like that. Did you all coordinate your outfits, how are you all wearing gray sweatpants?"

They were all wearing sweatpants, except Kurt who found it too difficult to cut a hole into the thick fabric. Somehow, Ororo managed to look very offended at Jubilee's answer. Pietro just shrugged because he looks good in gray. Jean turned her nose up indignantly because shoot her for wanting to be comfortable. Scott didn't really care that much, every since his powers manifested everything he wore looked red so for all he knew he could look like a walking strawberry (he shivers whenever he thinks about Ororo's passion for strawberries).

Jubilee made them all go change until their appearance was acceptable to her. Pietro just wore what he always wore, except Jubes made him put on tighter pants, he didn't know he had tighter pants. Somehow Jubilee got Ororo to wear a mini skirt but the white haired girl still looked upset about it. Jean was wearing this dress that put Scott in a stupor (in simple terms, she's hot). Kurt was wearing these leather pants that made his butt look really nice, not that anyone was looking (Pietro was looking and Jean because it's nice), and his red jacket. There was no hope for Scott but he has a cute face so it's okay.

They finally left and once again there was a fight over who sat where. Jean was driving this time and Jubilee got front seat. They drew straws again (seriously why does Kurt just randomly carry straws?). Ororo almost broke Pietro's hand cause he got the middle seat but Pietro wasn't smug forever because Kurt was sitting on Scott's lap who oddly enough didn't mind, and the glasses wearing boy was the most dudebro guy at school. Pietro didn't know why he was so mad, it wasn't like he wanted Kurt in his lap (he did) but he did spend the whole ride glaring at Scott who was arguing with Ororo over what channel they should listen to.  

Jubilee was pointing and loudly giving directions to Jean. They were getting closer to an off-road area and Pietro never had enhanced senses but he could already hear the intense guitars riffs so the music at the party must be really loud. Up the road you could see neon lights spreading into the air. Jean parked the car a little bit away, and she turned around in her seat and Pietro recognizes the face she was making as her  _mom face_ and that meant she was about lay down some ground rules.

She raised a delicate finger in the air and said, "First things first, no unnecessary use of our powers," she sent a look to Jubilee who widened her eyes indignantly, "Second don't take a drink or a pill from anybody, I don't want to look for a body or drag one back to the professor."

"Jesus..." Pietro started and then smirked when he felt the three-fingered hand hit his arm, y'know don't use the lord's name in vain and all that.

"Also don't go behind a tree with anyone, I don't trust Jubilee's friends." Jean said.

"Hey!" Jubilee pouted, "I can let that other comment slide, but my friends aren't bad, they're all mutant friendly."

"Mutant friendly isn't equivalent to trustworthy." Scott said. There was an unspoken experience between them, where they were thinking of when just a few months ago they were fighting against the oldest mutant who wasn't exactly the most trustworthy of me despite the fact that he took them under his wing. Ororo's mouth tightened a bit and Jean sent her an apologetic look.

Breaking the tension, Pietre howled and opened the door, speeding out into the clearing where his eyes went to the area where he could see the neon lights and he ran back to the car bouncing with energy, "C'mon guys!" and he almost trip over himself when he saw Kurt stepping out of the car and Scott had his hands on the German's waist like Kurt was still sitting hin his lap. Pietro frowned but then Kurt walked away from Scott to be at Pietro's side.

Pietro swallowed down his jealousy or whatever it was and look at Kurt who was smiling, "So you ever been to a party?" 

Kurt laughed, almost a giggle, and shoved at Pietro, "Of course  _albern._ "

Was Kurt flirting with him? Pietro couldn't tell but he thinks he is, if the little purr that accompanied his words was anything to go by. He had no response, which was unlike him but he didn't know how to deal with your friend flirting with you especially your friend that you kinda also really like (like a lot). 

"Back home I would go to many parties with Jimaine and Stefan. They would always get out of control." Kurt said, and his face looked stricken when he said this and he got that glassy-eyed look that he usually got when reminiscing.

Pietro nudged him with his shoulder, and he was internally screaming at how close they were, "Why don't you ever call them or anything, or I don't know send a letter?"

Kurt shook his head, "We never had phones, they only people we needed to call were always right there. And it is a circus, they're always on the move, it would be hard to send a letter when you don't know where to send it."

Pietro didn't really know what to say but this time it was because he couldn't think of the right thing to cheer Kurt up. Instead the two just walked closer to the party, the rest of their friends leading the way. As they neared, the music got louder and Pietro could now hear people cheering and laughing. He was never really a party person, they were too monotonous sometimes and people never liked him all that much so he didn't get invited to many anyway.

Pietro looked over at Kurt and was surprised to big grin on the blue boy's face. Kurt teleported ahead of them all.

"Dammit Kurt!" Jean said.

"Jean, have some fun, he'll be fine." Ororo said before being dragged off by Jubilee to go meet some of her friends.

Pietro ran off too, he didn't want to be left alone with mom and dad. He found himself in the center of the party, the loud pop music blaring in his ears, at least it wasn't something he could tolerate. He started dancing, and ignored how bad he was at dancing. Soon, two girls had sidled up to him and began dancing with him too. They were kinda pretty, not really his type though. His type was more blue, German, and male. Pietro wasn't gay, he wasn't even sure if he was like bisexual or anything but he knew that he liked Kurt. He liked him more than any girl that he has ever had a crush, and for some reason dancing with these girls felt like an insult to Kurt. Pietro pulled himself away from the two girls who had surrounded him, and he then began looking for Kurt.

Everyone slowed down and he sped up. Checking all around the party for the telltale sign of blue skin.

Pietro found Kurt and stood in front of him. The blue boy was in mid-laugh and he was with a group of four other people, they all seemed to be physically mutated as well. It always amazed Pietro at how charismatic Kurt was, it was very hard not to like him. Pietro slowed down and then blushed because he was staring at Kurt and now everyone was staring at him because as far as they knew he just appeared.

A girl with green hair raised a hand, "Can you teleport too?"

"Yeah so far only Kurt is the first teleporter we've seen." The guy had bright orange skin and razor sharp teeth and Pietro noticed right away that he was standing the closest to Kurt. He glared at the tiny spot between them, they were way too close.

"Nah bro, I'm just y'know super fast." Pietro shrugs like it's no big deal.

The other girl, who looked normal aside from the purple scales on her arms, grinned, "That's so cool, how fast are you?"

"Really fast." Pietro smirked.

"Prove it." The orange guy said and Pietro almost punched him when he saw him shift even closer to Kurt.

"He ain't gotta do anything." A guy with white eyes said to the orange guy.

"How do we know he's not bluffing?" the orange guy says.

"I think he should prove it." Kurt said with a smile directed towards Pietro.

Pietro blushed, what was Kurt up to? Was this some foreplay pre-relationship thing between mutants? If he messed it up would he mess up his chances with Kurt forever? What did this mean? Was Kurt hitting on him? While all of this was going through his head, the orange guy had snaked an arm around Kurt's waist and Pietro acted immediately. He pulled the orange guy away, tied his shoelaces together then pulled down his pants, and then just to be even more of a dick he spun the guy. Slowing down, Pietro stood next to Kurt as time caught up to the rest of them.

The orange guy's friends laughed when they saw his heart boxers as he dizzily tripping over himself. Pietro looked at Kurt who was looking at him while giggling. 

"Is that enough proof?" Pietro asked.

Kurt leaned into Pietro, "I-"

"Dude, you're so dead!" the orange guy yelled from his sport on the floor.

Pietro wanted to know what Kurt was going to say. I like you? I love you? I want to marry you and have your babies? He needed to know, but Kurt had teleported them away from the orange guy's rage and over to a table that had drinks and snacks on it.

"What were you going to say?" Pietro asked as soon as he got over the disorientation that always came with being teleported by Kurt.

"Say?" Kurt tilted his head.

"Yeah, y'know!"

Kurt rolled his eyes, "I do not know."

"Okay so I was all like, is that enough proof?" Pietro started, "And then you were like," he leaned close to Kurt, way closer than Kurt actually got.

"Oh!" Kurt lit up when he remembered, "I was going to say-"

Jean had walked over and handed Kurt a cup, "I need to keep this away from Scott, he's such a lightweight."

 She walked away to where Pietro assumed a very drunk Scott was. Looking back at Kurt who was holding out the cup to Pietro.

"Take this." Kurt said.

"What you're a lightweight too?" Pietro mocked.

Kurt laughed. He laughed so hard that he had to hold his stomach and tears weres sliding down his cheeks.

"I'm funny but I'm not _that_ funny." Pietro said.

Kurt took a deep breath and wipe away the tears, "I am sorry but you are very wrong."

"What you mean you can hold your liquor?" Pietro asks, serious. 

"I am German, ja." Kurt said with a smirk.

"I don't stereotype bro."

Kurt nodded, "Yes, I can hold," he made quotation gestures, "my liquor, it may be because of my mutation but I never get drunk."

"Really?"

"Ja. I would drink a lot just to feel something but I never did." Kurt says.

"Oh wow, jeez." Pietro said.

Kurt had moved his hand till he was clasping Pietro's and he pulled it up and pressed Pietro's hand to his right pec. 

"That is where I marked myself, when my drinking got out of hand. At first it was just beer because I was finally old enough, then it was vodka that the ringmaster had." Kurt shook his head.

Pietro was absentmindly rubbing Kurt's chest. He could feel the scar through his shirt and he was imagining what it looked like.

"I haven't drunk since I put that mark there and I don't want to be tempted." Kurt said, staring at Pietro's hand.

"Yeah, man I understand." Pietro said.

Kurt pulled his hand away then kissed it with a smile, "I knew you would."

Pietro looked at his hand. It tingled from where Kurt's lips hand been. He blushed then looked at Kurt, whose cheeks were tinged purple.

Pietro really wanted to kiss him. Like a lot.

Leaning forward, his lips pursed. Pietro moved in to plant his lips on the beautiful blue boy in front of him when his arm was grabbed, pulling him back.

"Jesus!" Pietro yelled.

"You're going to need him," Jubilee said, "There's some orange guy looking for you, he's setting everything on fire. We gotta go!"

Kurt nodded seriously and teleported them away, close to the car. Everyone else was there, already waiting.

"What took you so long?" Jean asked. Scott was asleep in the passenger.

How was Pietro supposed to explain that he was about to kiss Kurt, their teammate, the sweetheart of the team? That was an awkward conversation for later.

"Doesn't matter, let's go." Pietro settled with.

They all got onto the car. Jubilee was sitting in Kurt's lap which Pietro had no problems with surprisingly. Jean made youturn and narrowly avoided the fireball headed their way.

"You're dead!" Was all Pietro heard before his mind flickered back to the almost kiss between him and Kurt, and Kurt wasn't moving away or anything like that.

Maybe Kurt liked him too. That had to be it. That would explain all the flirting tonight. 

But...Kurt couldn't like him back. Pietro was undeniably a man, and he wasn't religious by any means but he's pretty sure that's against the bible. He couldn't live with himself if he provoked Kurt into hurting and marking himself again.

This weird crush had to stop. He couldn't do that to Kurt. He just couldn't. 


	5. Evil|Col 3:5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pietro wishes he got more than Kurt's kiss on his hand.

Pietro looked at the mop like it offended him, and it did. He and the rest of the youngest X-Men were stuck cleaning the whole entire mansion because hey there's a master mind-reader that runs the school and when he found out about the teenager's escapades he had them on cleaning duty. The professor's reasoning was that it was because they didn't ask. Pietro didn't ask him to be a dick but there he was, well okay wait—Pietro isn't really all that mad at the Professor. He's really mad at himself, and maybe just like kinda maybe a little bit at Kurt.

Kurt.

The pretty blue boy.

Pietro was avoiding Kurt like he was the plague. Whenever he saw the German around the house he was gone before you can say  _ja._ Whenever Ororo or Jubilee invited him to one of their group outings Pietro politely (not really) declined because of course Kurt would be there and Pietro was trying to avoid the awkward mess that was their screwed relationship. How could he even have feelings for the guy? Kurt told him these stories of all the pain and hurt that he's been through, all while being the most sweetest person Pietro's ever known. He tells Pietro about the sins he's committed, and Pietro being the silver-headed asshole he is develops feelings for him—thinks about kissing Kurt, holding him, having him as his, being close with him in a way that's nothing short of sinful. If Pietro was ever to act on his feelings, Kurt would be forced to hurt himself again. Kurt would marr his skin, slice through his beautiful blue flesh because he thinks he deserves it. Pietro can't do that to him, can't act on his feelings, so the best solution is to stay away. Avoid.

Avoid temptation.

Don't touch.

Don't speak to.

Don't even be near.

Pietro was good at avoiding things. He'll avoid Kurt just like he avoided Erik. Like the day when they were facing off against Apocalypse, Pietro had the chance to let Erik know, to tell his father that he had another child—another person there for him that cared. 

Sighing, he began mopping again. He was pathetic.

"You're right, you are pathetic." Jean said, from behind him.

Sprinting away and holding his heart, "Holy shit, you can't just sneak up on a dude like that." he said.

Jean rolled her eyes and ignored what he said, instead continuing, "You are really pathetic."

"It's okay when I call myself pathetic but not when you do it. Not cool." Pietro said.

"Peter, I'm saying it because you're my friend and I care about you, unfortunately," Jean said.

"Hey!"

"And I care about Kurt, okay. He's the kindest, more caring soul I know and I hate seeing him hurt."

"Hurt?" Pietro asked worriedly, the mop forgotten as he got closer to Jean, "What'd you mean hurt?"

"Not physically but emotionally. You're hurting him, the way you're avoiding him. You're his best friend, he really cares about you and he's always felt out of place here but you unlike the rest of us managed to make him feel like he fit in. Like he wasn't a freak. You mean a lot to him and earlier he came up to me and asked, does Pietro hate me?" Jean said, angry. The room got a few degrees hotter and Pietro shrunk because now he felt worse. He didn't think Kurt would be that upset, but..

Brightening a little bit, Kurt really thinks that highly of him? He had to because Jean can read minds, she knows.

"I could never hate him." Pietro says.

"Then talk to him," Jean says fiercly, "I know everything you're thinking, everything you feel. And I know that if you just talk to Kurt, you would see that it's not as bad as you think it will be."

"You don't mind?" Pietro asked.

Rolling her eyes, "We're mutants Pietro. Liking the same gender isn't the thing that makes us freaks."

"Us?"

Jean stepped up with a glare, "Talk to Kurt."

"If I don't?" Pietro says.

Fire erupted from her palm, "I'll set you on fire."

Holding up his hands in a mock surrender, "Okay okay, straight to the point. I was expecting something more creative from you."

As he went off to find Kurt, his mind was stuck on what Jean said. He was Kurt's best friend, he made Kurt feel like he belonged. _He_ meant a lot to Kurt. Now he felt like an even bigger asshole. If he knew that avoiding Kurt would upset him, he wouldn't have done it.

He first checked the living room but just saw Ororo and Jubilee sitting on the couch arguing over what to watch. He then went upstairs to Kurt's room, he wasn't there either. He tried the kitchen but Scott was just there eating cereal and he put his milk in the bowl frrst like what a weirdo.

The last place Pietro decided to look was the courtyard. The place where they became friends, where Kurt told him him about his first scar. The place where Pietro first thought about kissing Kurt. 

There Kurt was. Sitting in the middle of the courtyard, listening to the radio. Heat Of The Moment by Asia was playing and Pietro struck it as a coincidence since it was playing that day they became friends. Pietro walked over and sat down next to Kurt.

"Pietro!" Kurt smiled.

"Hey dude." Pietro said with a smile of his own.

They sat their listening to the song and when it ended Pietro looked at Kurt who was looking at him.

"I'm real fucking sorry."

"I am so sorry."

They both looked at each other in shock.

"What are you apologizing for?" Pietro asked incredulously.

"Why are you saying sorry?" Kurt asked.

"I asked first."

"I asked second." 

"And?"

"And what?"

"What?"

"I am confused." Kurt said.

"Dude, I'm apologizing for avoiding you. That was a dick move and I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you," Pietro said, "So why are _you_ apologizing, you did nothing wrong?"

Kurt shrugged, "I just thought that you were avoiding me because I made you mad."

"Nah man, you didn't do anything." Pietro shook his head.

"Are you sure?" Kurt asks still unsure.

"The only thing you did was be yourself," Pietro put a hand on Kurt's thigh, reminiscent of the day they became friends, "I-I didn't want you to hurt yourself again."

"Why would I hurt myself again?" Kurt asks.

"Because..." Pietro looks at where his hand is and then pulls it away, "Because I like you as more than a friend, and if I were to do something like kiss you then you would be sinning and then you would cut yourself again and I lo-like you too much to do that."

"Pietro..."

"I also don't want to lose you. Once you knew how I felt you'd be disgusted and then you wouldn't want to be friends anymore."

"Pietro."

"And I don't do well with rejection either. Say you were fine with the whole male on male thing but you would never go for a guy like me. I'm kind of jerk, I can be lazy, I talk too fast, I talk too much. My hair looks gray in certain lights. My dad is the evil magnet overlord. I'm really pale and I don't tan for shit. I'm terrible at math like really really bad."

"Pietro!"

"Huh?" 

Kurt grabbed the quickster's shoulder, "You are my best friend."

"Yeah?" Pietro said, still reeling himself in from his pitiful rant.

"Ja," Kurt nodded, "You are not going to lose me, especially not over something like this. I do not know if I feel the same way you feel, there is something there but I don't know. That doesn't mean I hate you or anything, and I do not have a problem with the male on male. God makes no mistakes and if that is how you feel then there is no changing that."

Pietro nodded, "So there is something there?"

Kurt smiled.

"Do you think it could be something more?" Pietro asks.

Kurt shrugged, "Maybe. I think if I am going to be with a man, I would want it to be you."

"Really?" Pietro asks, he was full on grinning now.

"Ja." Kurt says and then he leans in and kisses Pietro on the cheek. When he pulled back, he laughed at the red faced Pietro who rubbed his check mesmerized.

Pietro felt really good, better now that he knew how Kurt felt about him and that he had gotten his feelings off his chest.

So far Kurt had given him a kiss on the hand and a kiss on the cheek. Staring into the eyes of the blue mutant, he wondered if he would ever get a kiss on the lips. Pietro was perfectly fine with he had received though. His best friend was at his side and that's good enough for him.


End file.
